villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Amphitryon
King Amphitryon (simply known as Amphitryon) is the main antagonist in the 2014 live action fantasy film, The Legend of Hercules. He is the corrupt king of Argos who wants to kill the demigod son of Zeus, Hercules. He is the biological father of Hercules half-brother, Iphicles. He was portrayed by martial artist Scott Adkins, who also portrayed Hector in The Expendables 2, and Lucian in Doctor Strange. Role In 1200 BC ancient Greece, King Amphitryon of Tiryns invades Argos. He eventually fights the rival named King Galenus in personal combat, killing Galenus and seizing his kingdom. Queen Alcmene is disgusted by her husband's thirst for power and warmongering. She prays to Hera for guidance and Hera tells her that she will allow Zeus to impregnate Alcmene with the savior of her people, a demigod son to be named Hercules. The only other witness to this is Chiron, the queen's loyal adviser. Amphitryon names his new "son" Alcides, though Alcmene secretly acknowledges his true name as Hercules. Twenty years later, Prince Alcides is the lover of Princess Hebe of Crete. Hercules and his older brother, Prince Iphicles, are attacked by a Nemean lion, which Iphicles says can't be killed, and their spears literally bounce off its hide. Hercules (no longer with a spear) straddles the lion from behind and wrestles it until he was choked the life out of the lion. Iphicles takes all the credit and arrives at a royal banquet wearing the lion's pelt as a cloak and calls his brother a coward, though Hebe sees through this lie. At the banquet, Amphitryon announces the engagement of Hebe and Iphicles, while Hercules is sent away to a military campaign in Egypt. Alcemene tells him of his true lineage and that his name is Hercules (not Alcides). Hercules vows to return to Hebe in three moons, before her impending nuptials. He joins the command of Captain Sotiris in the Egyptian desert, where their small company is ambushed, leaving "Alcides" and Sotiris as the last survivors. When the leader of the ambush demands to know where the prince is, Sotiris gestures to the body of a slain soldier, while Hercules finally uses his gods-given name to conceal his identity as the prince. It is revealed that Amphitryon arranged the ambush to eliminate Hercules. The two are sold off as slaves to a promoter of gladiator style fights, where they excel. The two ask the promoter to take them to Greece to fight in an arena battle, where the two will fight six undefeated gladiators and potentially make the promoter a wildly rich man. When Sotiris was injured in a battle before leaving for Greece, Hercules convinces the promoter to set Sotiris free and he will fight all of the six gladiators himself. Sotiris secretly follows him to Greece. Alcmene and Hebe mourn the death of Alcides. When Alcmene seeks guidance from Hera, Amphitryon discovers her and learns the truth of Hercules's parentage and that he is fated to overthrow him. Amphitryon stabs Alcmene with her own dagger, then tells Chiron that the Queen committed suicide in her grief. Meanwhile, Hercules arrives in Greece and easily beats the six gladiators in battle. The people celebrate his triumphant victory and deserters of Amphitryon's army join him and Sotiris. Hebe is in anguish after Alcides's death and dreads her pending wedding to Iphicles. She tries to leap off the roof of the palace but is saved by Chiron, who brings her to Hercules. His army begins to desert him, forcing him to hire foreign mercenaries when Hercules and Sotiris begin a fight against his campaign of tyranny. Iphicles threatens the life of Sotiris's son, forcing Sotiris to lead him to Hercules. Iphicles is surprised to discover that Hercules is Alcides. Hercules is chained and publicly flogged, then watches in horror as Iphicles murders Chiron under Amphitryon's orders. In anguish, he acknowledges Zeus as his father and calls upon him for strength. Hercules breaks free from his chains and kills his guard, though Amphitryon and Iphicles escape. Hercules and Sotiris raise an army and storm Amphitryon's palace. The guard from Amphitryon's palace jins Hercules and his army and they battle his mercenaries. Hercules calls upon his father who infuses his sword with the power of lightning. Hercules defeats the mercenaries with his lightning sword, then meets Amphitryon in personal combat. Hercules nearly defeats Amphitryon, but Iphicles holds Hebe hostage and threatens to kill her if Hercules doesn't let Amphitryon go. Hercules hesitates but Hebe thrusts the dagger through her shoulder, killing Iphicles. Hercules finally avenges Alcmene's death and kills Amphitryon with the same blade that killed his mother. Hercules rushes to Hebe's side as she slowly drifts into unconsciousness. Nearly a year later, the cries of a baby are heard, Hercules's and Hebe's baby boy. That night, he watches over his kingdom, finally fulfilling his destiny. Personality King Amphitryon is known for being wicked, unlawful, flagitious, and manipulative. He is extremely destructive, traitorous, and combative, so he likes to kill Hercules and his friends, and he also likes to regain control over the kingdom of Argos. Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist